rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict
The Bandosian-Armadylean Conflict is the role-playing representation of the events during The Bird and The Beast ('BnB') in-game world event. The two main participants and the factions are Armadyl and Bandos. Both sides are, alongside fighting, gathering divine energy for superweapons to kill the opposing god. Faction Armadyl's Forces Armadylean forces are composed of followers and supporters who believe that Armadyl should come out the winner. They have divine seekers and trained fighters as body guards, a golem, a self-constructed machine to help attack or defend convoys. Participants in this faction: Groups: *The Kingdom of Anglia *The Armadylean Guard *The Anti-Bandosian Pact Individuals: *Alexander Aerendyl *Weiss Azazel Bandos' Forces Bandosian forces are composed of followers and supporters who believe that Bandos should come out the winner. They have divine seekers and trained fighters as body guards, a golem, a self-constructed machine to help attack or defend convoys. Participants in this faction: Groups: *The Chosen Battalion *The Chosen of Jiggig *Kobalos' Army Individuals: *None recorded Defenders of Gielinor They are composed of the united forces who have banded together to defend their cities and towns from the two gods. They are a mix of those who are either knights or guards of the threatened cities, or supporters who believe their god should have their war away from the cities. Some of the Godless have also volunteered to help them. Participants in this faction: Groups: *The White Knights *the Kingdom of Anglia *The 6th Temple Knights Company (Steel Icyene) *The Godless Faction Individuals: *None recorded Sliske's Followers At the immediate moment, Sliske does not employ any active troops in this conflict. However, those affiliated with Sliske occasionally underhandedly convince Godless troops to ambush one side or the other. Participants in this faction: Groups: *Presently none. Individuals: *Presently none. The Godless The Godless have taken a more direct role in the second major battle of the Sixth Age between Armadyl and Bandos. Members of the Godless ambush caravans belonging to the stronger of the two factions in order to prevent one side or the other from gaining a stronghold in the region. At times, they also offer a temporary truce to the combatants. They also aid the Defenders of Gielinor to keep the gods from gaining control over a city or town. Participants in this faction: Groups: *Lothar aus Ronasil and his company Individuals: *Aaron Lansing Tuska's Followers A small and curious faction, the Tuskan forces are made up of numerous beings formerly in the service of Bandos and other Gods who have seen the power of the Airut and therefore wish to share in Tuska's powers. They are currently lead by the blind diviner Mudbrain. Participants in this faction: Groups: *Presently none. Individuals: *Mudbrain Battles/Activities The Battle of Gunnarsgrun Forest As the fight for Divine Energy continues, the forces of Armadyl turn their gaze upon the forests of Misthalin, west of Edgeville a concentration of Divine Energy builds, enough to give the Bandosians or the Armadyleans a fair boost. Both armies now march to this point, to fight it out on behalf of their God! Gallery Armadyl on his tower.png|Armadyl atop his tower. Armadyl forces.png|Armadyl's Forces. Bandos1.png|Bandos and the Scarecrow atop their tower. The Godless for next event..png|The Godless Forces. Category:Wars Category:Event Category:Asgarnia Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Article stubs Category:In-Character History Category:Misthalin Category:Bandosian Category:Armadylean Category:The Godless Faction Category:Godless Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:The Chosen Battalion Category:The Kingdom of Anglia Category:Sliskean Category:Battles